Lucinde L'Ogre
Lucinde L'Ogre is the daughter of two ogres. She is a crossover Monster High/Ever After High OC and NibiruMul's main Monster High OC. Info Lucinde is the daughter of two ogres. Her mother's name is Gillette and her father's name is Mouton. They are fairy tale ogres - her maternal grandparents are two ogres named Ravagio and Tourmentine, from a fairy tale called The Bee and the Orange Tree, which was written by Madame d'Aulnoy. Lucinde has two older sisters, Elisse, who is twenty, and Vienne, who is eighteen. She is the adoptive cousin of Isidore L'Orange, NibiruMul's main Ever After High OC. Character Appearance Lucinde is about 5'9", with a sallow complexion, long donkey ears, a large flat nose, stringy brown hair cut to her shoulders, and one big brown eye. She wears a golden crown on her head, which she sleeps with. Her main outfit consists of an orange jacket, a green and yellow striped tank top, and dark green pants. Personality Lucinde is a cheerful, energetic, talkative girl. She enjoys the outdoors, science, and sports (her favorite being Goo-jitsu). She also has a big appetite and loves eating food. She is also a big fan of dancing. Biography Lucinde grew up in a cave in a distant country, where she was raised by her parents and grandparents. When she was fourteen, she went to Ever After High. Many of the students there bullied her because of her appearance, and Lucinde's parents thought it would be better for her to go to Monster High, where she could be around others more like herself. She was transferred there during her second year at Ever After High. Lucinde likes it better here, and she is doing quite well here. Relationships Parents Lucinde has a close relationship with both her parents. She and her mother often spend weekends together. Sisters Lucinde and her sisters usually get along, though they do fight at times. Grandparents Lucinde is close with her maternal grandparents even though she is aware that they are cannibals and love the taste of human flesh. She is especially close with her grandmother Tourmentine, who is half-fairy. Her paternal grandfather is deceased, though her paternal grandmother is still alive and lives far away. Lucinde doesn't see her often. Lucinde's paternal grandfather was also half-fairy, thus Lucinde is one-quarter fairy. Other family Lucinde's mother has two brothers and a sister. She originally had four brothers, but their parents ate two of them a long time ago. Lucinde's oldest uncle has a daughter, her youngest uncle has a son, and her aunt has two sons and a daughter. Lucinde's father has a younger sister, who is married to Lucinde's mother's younger brother. Lucinde also has an adopted aunt named Aimée L'Orange, who is actually a human princess. Aimée and her husband Aimé (who is also her first cousin) have three children, the youngest of whom is Isidore. Lucinde is close with her cousin Isidore, even though he doesn't visit often and gets uncomfortable around Lucinde's parents and grandparents. Category:Females Category:NibiruMul's OCs Category:Ogre Category:Original Characters